FIFTEEN - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine help Grace celebrate another birthday.


_Sammy and Ilna can you believe this is the 4th birthday I've done for Grace? Time flies when it's so much fun and because I have the awesomeness that is you guys here with me in the REAL World! Love you both._

 _REALMcRollers thanks again for the support and love! It means the World to us. See what I did there? Hugs!_

* * *

 **FIFTEEN**

Danny ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. Pointing at his best friend, he said, "Do not let anything eat my daughter, Steven."

Grace bounced slightly and rolled her eyes. "Dannnnno. I passed the classes. All three of them."

"Best in the class, too," Steve boasted and proudly held out a fist for his niece to bump.

"I'd feel better if they were going wading in a kiddie pool," Danny told Catherine. "But your husband could make that a life or death adventure, too, so…" He sighed and gave Grace a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Be supremely careful. Ridiculously careful."

"I will." She grinned. "Uncle Steve and I went over all the stuff again."

"Ready, Gracie?" Steve picked up two diving cylinders and climbed onto the boat they were taking from the dock to a reef that was good for beginners to try their first scuba dive. It was a low-traffic area for boats and the tide was gentle. Reaching out a hand for Grace, he helped her onto the small craft and said, "You can still come, Danny. Mako doesn't mind company." He looked at the older man piloting the boat. "Right?"

"Definitely right. You can hang with me while your brave daughter dives with Steve. You know ..." the 70ish, tanned-to-leather Montana transplant said with a broad smile, "rumor has it if you swim up Kewalo Pipe and keep going, you might pop out in the middle of Piikoi Street. We can arrange that location next time, Detective."

"I'm good on the dock, thanks very much. I'm perfectly happy having lunch with Catherine. Besides, if I was on the boat, you might get distracted and not notice Super SEAL's help flare or something." He was half joking, but Catherine placed a hand on his arm.

"They'll be fine, Danny. Steve and I have done this dive a ton of times."

"I know." He nodded and returned Grace's excited wave as Mako released the tie line and the boat left the dock. "I just …" His voice faded and he pointed at her tummy. "You know what? Never mind explaining, all I gotta do now is wait, Mommy. Wait till she's not all safe and cozy in there and she wants to go diving." He sighed. "I know Grace is ready for today. She's been reciting facts about octopus regulators and buoyancy control all week, and teasing aside I trust her with Steve more than anyone on the planet." Catherine's smile said how much that meant to her husband and to her as well. "But I wish just once she'd choose a … a … garden party for her birthday outing." He grinned though it was still slightly strained with worry. "If for no other reason than to see your animal of a husband attend one."

"For Grace? He absolutely would. In a heartbeat." She smiled and patted his arm. "We're doing a nice, land-locked dinner tonight."

"In a cave." He shook his head but his grin was still visible. "That's on par with La Mer." Danny rubbed his hands and addressed her belly. "Ohhh Niblet, just wait till Uncle Danno plans your fifth birthday. How do you feel about a celebration in Disney World?" He snorted at Catherine's eye roll. "Or maybe in a real castle. In England…"

"Oh stop, she'll hear you," Catherine teased. "Besides, like I told you, I know the general manager of the Vintage Cave. He's a good friend. We did a tour in country and I helped him out a few times in N.I. so Steve and I have a free pass and an open invitation."

"Mmmmhmmm, so you say. Doesn't take away from your usual over the top celebrations." He held up a hand in surrender. "Which I appreciate. I love you, you know that, it's just I gotta bust Steve for the rest of my life and little Danielle there is my ticket."

"Danny," Catherine laughed, "we're not naming …"

He cut her off with a grin. "It's an excellent name. That's all I'm sayin'. Now, let's get some lunch, I'm buying."

She preceded him towards the casual, open air restaurant on the other side of the dock. "We definitely won't say no to that." She patted her belly. "Will we, Niblet?" Looking back at the friend who'd quite literally become the brother she never had, she smiled warmly. "She says, 'Thank you, Uncle Danny.' And she's looking forward to either the chicken or shrimp parmigiana platter."

"Well then, Niblet, you clearly have excellent taste in food and Nonna will be proud." He offered his elbow and Catherine took it as they left the dock and walked over an area of sand to get to the restaurant that served some very good Italian dishes. It had in fact gained Nonna's seal of approval on her last visit.

Once seated and after much thought and deliberation between herself and Niblet Catherine finally decided on the chicken. When Danny placed his order, she smiled broadly and reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

"You're a sweet guy, Danny Williams."

"What?" The blue eyes looking into hers crinkled at the edges with his own smile.

"What happened to the special calzone with prosciutto you've been talking about since this morning?"

"A guy can't change his mind?" He shrugged. "Besides, worrying your maniac husband is gonna get eaten by a sea monster and leave my daughter to find her way back from Atlantis worked up an appetite." He closed his menu and placed it aside. "I'm too hungry for a calzone."

"A guy can absolutely change his mind, especially when it's because he's already an amazing uncle and a very good friend."

Danny Williams waved off the compliment and took a swallow of his iced tea. He liked shrimp parmigiana a lot. Enough for the larger, dinner-sized portion he'd ordered, even. But not as much as he liked a good calzone. And definitely not as much as he liked knowing one of his best friends would get to indulge both her baby's food cravings at lunch.

* * *

Grace climbed up onto the boat and removed her dive mask, a huge smile on her face as she thanked Mako for the hand. Turning as Steve removed his own mask, she gushed, "That was _awesome_!" She grabbed a towel.

Steve beamed. "You did great. You're a natural."

"After Niblet comes, can we dive with Auntie Cath? When she's ready, I mean. Like maybe September?"

"Definitely. I know she'd love it." He ran a towel over his face and hair.

"Danno can babysit. He really can't wait, you know." Grace accepted a bottle of water and drank a third. "Hydrating," she said and smiled. "Anyway, he's even got a list of stuff to do with little kids on the island; it's really cute … don't tell him I told you." She giggled.

"Consider it classified," Steve said. A grin at how much his partner was anticipating his daughter's arrival turned up the corner of his mouth.

Grabbing her phone from her bag, Grace sent a quick text to Danny and Catherine.

 _On our way back. It was awesome! Auntie Cath we saw butterflyfish! I thought of U :)_

* * *

That evening after Grace enthusiastically regaled Catherine with every detail of the scuba excursion, they prepared to have her birthday dinner. She'd bought a new dress for the occasion and wanted her aunt's opinion on which of the three pairs of shoes she'd brought along she should wear.

Deciding on little kitten heeled sandals, Grace headed downstairs and Catherine finished dressing in a soft, sleeveless shift that was pretty and stylish.

At the sound of Steve's footfalls on the stairs she smoothed the front of the pale grey dress over her middle. "Yeah, that's about the best we're gonna do." She chuckled and slipped on her shoes.

"Beautiful." Steve kissed her lightly.

She chuckled. "I love you for thinking so."

"Always." He smiled. "Ready to go? Gracie's letting Cammie out in the yard for a fast break."

"I'm good. We're hungry." She nodded and picked up her purse.

* * *

 **Vintage Cave Club  
Under Ala Moana Mall**

Grace marveled as the maître d' saw them to their table. "This is so cool, it's really like a cave." She pushed her hair behind her ear and took her seat. "I love you guys, this is another birthday I'll never forget." She reached for each of their hands across the table and squeezed them. Thanks so much." Her smile became a knowing one. "Danno is gonna say you're spoiling me," she admonished before teasing, "but he's planning on getting even."

Catherine and Steve shared a glance and amused grins of their own before she said, "I told your dad I was friends with the general manager. Your Uncle Steve and I have an open invitation for dinner, anytime we want. As a matter of fact, Derek called me right after starting here in April, and as soon as I mentioned his offer, the first thing Steve said was, 'What a great place to take Gracie for her birthday.'" She turned and looked at her husband. "Right?"

"Exactly right," he confirmed. "And Catherine is more than just a friend to him." He slid an arm around her shoulders. "She saved his life twice."

"Really?" Grace unfurled her napkin and placed it on her lap. "That's awesome. Can you …" She looked between her aunt and uncle and her voice dropped in volume. "Are you allowed to tell me how? I totally understand if it's _classified_." Her expression showed just how much the teenager was hoping it wasn't.

Catherine smiled. "It was when we were in intelligence; the details are still classified, but I can tell you I provided backup in a ground operation. I was part of a group effort, it wasn't just me. And the second time was because I was able to get him updated, correct intel in time for him to recalculate a mission."

Steve looked at her proudly. "Intel she provided because the original data was incorrect and she figured that out while in the process of transmission because she came into the mission later than the rest of her team."

"Wow," was all Grace said. Eyes wide, she waited for Steve to continue.

"So your brilliant aunt re-calibrated coordinates, reconfirmed data by finding another source in a hot area … sorry, a war zone, and got it to Derek before he led a team of five other people into a trap."

"Wow," Grace repeated. "I mean, no wonder he wants to give you guys dinner whenever you want."

"That's exactly why," a smooth voice said from behind Grace and she turned to see former Lieutenant Derek Arroyo smiling at her and offering his hand. "You must be Grace, who I've heard so much about from both your aunt and uncle. Happy birthday." He moved to clasp Steve's hand and kiss Catherine's cheek. Keeping one hand on Catherine shoulder he continued, "If it wasn't for this lady right here, my three kids wouldn't be on this planet because neither would I. Unlimited dinners as my guest wherever I work for the rest of my life is just a small thank you."

"A totally unnecessary one, even though I really appreciate it," Catherine said. "I was doing my job." She gestured around the handsomely decorated, dark mahogany room. "This place is beautiful. I was here at the bar once, for a friend's retirement dinner, but neither Steve or I have eaten here. Thanks again, Derek."

"Like I said, lifetime welcome." He gave Grace another smile. "Enjoy your dinner, and happy birthday again." After she thanked him, he turned to Steve and said, "Next time make sure you bring pictures of the baby. Or better yet, come by with him or her."

"Definitely. Baby's due the 29th." Steve's smile was unmistakably one of pure joy as he offered, "It's a girl," completely unbidden. "Look for us around the end of July."

At Catherine's teasing, "or as soon as I can fit into a pre-pregnancy dress that's suitable - whichever comes first," Grace laughed and Derek bid them goodbye.

"So," Catherine placed a gift bag on the table, sliding it across toward Grace, while saying, "Happy birthday, sweetie."

Grace opened the card that read _Happy Fifteenth Birthday to a Favorite Niece_ and immediately said, "Awwww" at the second, smaller one tucked inside. In addition to the card with a signature which read _All our love, always, Auntie Cath, Uncle Steve, and Cammie_ was one reading _Happy Birthday to a Very Special Cousin_ signed, _Love and kisses, Niblet_ in Catherine's neat hand.

"I'm putting this right in my memory box," Grace announced as she stood to move around and hug them. "Thanks, cuz," she murmured and gently touched Catherine's tummy. "Can't wait to meet you."

Grace's present was a photo collage for her room featuring images from the wedding, the three of them with Cammie, and one photo from of each of Grace's birthday outings since she was nine and Steve took her for a giant ice cream sundae.

"Oh, happy tears." She sniffed and smiled at them before standing to once again hug each in turn. "I love this so much. When I get my own house someday it's first on my photo wall!" She ran a finger over the image of herself and Steve. "You told me you had a friend you wanted me to meet when she was on leave that day. Remember? And I asked you like a million questions about Auntie Cath."

"I definitely remember." Steve grinned.

Catherine smiled. "Weren't used to being interrogated by a little girl, huh, Commander?"

"I got up to speed pretty fast." He nodded.

"Good thing," Grace said, delightedly, glancing at Catherine.

"Definitely a good thing." She patted her tummy. Pointing to the teen's earrings she added, "Those look gorgeous."

Grace touched one. "Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Joseph gave them to me early so I could wear them tonight." She beamed. "And Grandma Ang is taking me to lunch. Just us. And I got my two dollar bill." She nodded. "She's so cute, just like Nonna."

"Just like Nonna," Catherine agreed and exchanged a look with Steve. She couldn't be happier her grandmother was there and Niblet would experience a great-grandmother like Grace.

Just then the waiter arrived to take their orders and the conversation turned to Grace giving even more details about her first dive.

* * *

Back at the house, Grace thanked them both again. Standing in the doorway to the nursery with Catherine as Steve took Cammie for a last outing and locked up the house, she smiled.

"It's so pretty. She's going to love it." She turned to face Catherine as Steve joined them, Cammie in tow. "I can do sleepovers anytime you want all summer. If you just need to sleep one night I can get up with her. I fed Charles all the time, you know, and I'm great with diapers. And Niblet won't pee on me." She giggled. "Charles did that a few times. I may remind him at his wedding some day."

Catherine ran a hand over Grace's hair. "We may actually take you up on that. But for now, you get some sleep. Diving is exhausting when you're new."

"Here." Steve handed her a water bottle. "Hydrate. You expended a lot of energy."

"We missed you, Auntie Cath, but next year…" Her eyes sparkled.

"Next year!" Catherine agreed, and Steve's look made her chuckle.

"You've planned next year already?"

"No, Uncle Steve, next year is …" she led but laughed at his blank look.

"Steve. She's fifteen."

"I know that, Catherine. What's that…"

"So next year is my Sweet Sixteen!"

"Exactly!" Catherine's enthusiasm matched the teen's.

Steve ran a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Sweet…"

"Sixteen!" they said together.

To Steve's credit, he lost very little color as he said, "Ok, I need a full year to prepare for … I gotta talk to Danny because… yeah …"

Catherine laughed. "Good night, sweetheart, c'mon, you, let's take that Uncle Steve faaaace and get some sleep ourselves. While we still can." She winked at Grace who'd wrapped him in a hug.

"Night uncle, Steve. I love you. Thanks for another awesome adventure."

"Night, Gracie, love you." He kissed the top of her head, noting he didn't need to bend over quite so far these days. "By next year I may be just about ready for you to," he coughed, "get a driver's license."

"Awesome! Maybe you can teach me to drive because Danno may totally make we wear, like, body armor. Maybe a helmet. If you teach me I can probably pass a military road test."

Steve's mouth twitched up in a grin. "Well, first we'd have to …" he began, but Catherine's hand in his stopped him.

"Provisional license is year away, remember, Commander? Let's go." She squeezed his fingers. "Let's let the birthday girl get some rest."

Smiles still firmly in place, she and Grace exchanged in another hug before she and Steve headed to bed.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Catherine stretched and shifted into the most comfortable position for sleep.

"You good? Need more pillows?" Steve was already rising to get them when she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good." Her voice was low and sleepy. " _Boneless_ even," she all but purred. "So rest, Steve."

"As soon as you do." He ran a hand over her skin and kissed her shoulder. While they'd never been the types to spend every night wrapped together - he was a back sleeper while she preferred her side - he missed waking up either in the middle of the night or first thing in the morning, to see the brown eyes he loved blink open. Even in sleep, she'd normally turned towards him automatically just as she was waking up. But it was important that she try to sleep on her left side which was comfortable for her and best for the baby which meant more often than not her back was to Steve.

Catherine shifted again and placed a hand on his cheek when he moved, leaning over her to look in her eyes. "Mmm." She kissed him, humming against in lips. "I will. Pretty soon I can look at that faaaaace when I tell you Grace's gonna be sixteen next year." She smirked. "There it is, I can't help it, I love the Uncle Steve face."

"If you want me to get any sleep, don't remind me of that." He chuckled. "Seriously, and you need your sleep. Can you get comfortable?"

She kissed him again and rolled onto her left side, sighing again because the baby was quiet. "As usual the extra _activity_ put her to sleep." He couldn't see her face but her tone was teasing.

"Good. I don't like to think of her being awake in there when we're …" He drew a hand over her thigh and lightly squeezed her hip.

She chuckled. "It's not like she knows what we're doing…" She patted her tummy. "Besides, a dwindling number of positions isn't enough to dissuade us, we're very resourceful. Still …"

"Still … ?" Steve pressed a kiss under her right ear.

She reached her right hand up to touch his cheek. "Kinda miss looking at that handsome face though."

"We could switch sides," he offered. "I was just thinking I missed seeing your face first thing in the morning. But it's important you sleep on your left side. The book said …"

"I love you. And I prefer this side of the bed, I'm used to it. Besides…" Her voice went from light to sensual. "I wasn't talking about looking in your eyes when we wake up." She chuckled at the familiar groan she felt as much as heard. "Although I miss that, too."

Even as she continued he felt her relax against him and knew instinctively she'd be asleep soon.

"And …" her voice slowed even more. "In a few short weeks I can see your expression from any position I want, with no one 'on the way' being 'in the way.' See what I did there? I'm thinking I may be a little … insatiable again. You _up_ for the job, Commander?" She laughed soft and low, and his heart melted at the beautiful sound.

His deep chuckle mingling with hers, he whispered, "Always. Matter of fact, it sounds like the best assignment of my career, Lieutenant."

When a small yawn escaped and Catherine sighed contentedly slipping into slumber, Steve kissed her hair, tucked a stray piece behind her ear, and closed his own eyes.

# _End. Thanks for reading._

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the _**McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
